


2019 Bonesology Summer Challenge Collection of Tales

by mphs95



Series: Bonesology Challenges [12]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Bonesology 2019 Summer Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mphs95/pseuds/mphs95
Summary: My entries for Bonesology's 2019 Summer Challenge. Some are sequels of previous stories, some will be new, and some will be remakes using a specific set of words in the challenge for each chapter. Chapter ratings range from T - M. Warnings on each chapter.





	1. Air Conditioning

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my initial chapter in my 2019 Bonesology Summer Challenge. I had trouble at first because of some of the words I had ideas for matched entries I did in the 2016 Challenge, titled 2016 Bonesology End of Summer Fanfiction Hodgepodge and on this website. 
> 
> Then I came up with a plan. Some stories will be sequels or continuations of chapters from that original challenge, some will be remakes of sort, and I'm sure there will be an original or two in the bunch. I'll bold and italicize the words in the challenge and will always give reference to the original chapter from that collection if you would like to read it first.
> 
> I have some stories done but if readers of the originals have requests I can see what I can do. Just shoot me a message.
> 
> One final thing. Some chapters will be B & B, some will be Aubrey & Jessica, some will be group ones. For those B & B fans who don't like anyone else, you've been warned.
> 
> Happy reading.

**_This chapter is a continuation of the 2016 Challenge's Chapter 1: Broken Air Conditioning. Rated very M._ **

**_Where we last left off..._ **

_"We're going home, Bones. Aubrey and the squints have everything under control. We're taking advantage of the fact that they think we're in a traffic jam and you currently have no panties on. I'm going to show you how hot I think you are, sixteen extra pounds or not."_

" _Booth, I'm finding I do enjoy that idea." Brennan said as feeling moisture form between her legs at her husband's determination._

" _Where is our exit…where is our exit…yes!" Booth said to himself as he sped with the siren blasting._

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

As Booth and Brennan were sneaking off for some afternoon delight, Aubrey was at the lab in the Ookey Room with Hodgins and Oliver Wells as the intern put a baton in the entomologist's Vacuum Metal Deposition Chamber. As he waited for the entomologist to examine that piece of evidence, he yawned loudly, tired because of the 4:00 AM phone call he received to go to this morning's scene where three sets of remains were found along with the baton in question. It meant leaving Jessica's lovely body in her bed as she had the day off, but duty called.

While Booth and Brennan were questioning witnesses and taking a trip to Silver Springs, he spent his morning digging through old FBI records as one of the victims was a former secretary in the Financial Division.

_'Of course, Booth and Dr. B are now stuck in traffic on K Street due to construction and an accident, so maybe it was good I had to play through dusty old records…at least I was able to stay inside most of the day.'_

As he continued to ponder his thoughts, it began to feel hot, so Aubrey began loosening his tie. "Damn it's getting warm in here…"

"Yeah, it is. The AC is acting up all over today and all this equipment running doesn't help." Hodgins drank out of his Yeti cup. "Jessica doing anything today on her day off?"

"No. When we had lunch at the diner, she was going back home to work on her dissertation after buying a new _**air conditioner**_ because it died this morning." Aubrey smiled as he thought of his girlfriend of four weeks before putting his attention back to the subject at hand. "As for the case, Booth and Brennan struck out with that witness in Silver Springs and they're now stuck in a traffic jam."

"Well, hopefully we get some prints off this baton." Hodgins wheeled away towards his computer and began typing. "When I examined the clothes of all three of our victims, I'd also found traces of _Wynnea Americana._ "

"Which is…" Aubrey asked.

Hodgins pulled a picture up on his computer. "Also known as 'moose antlers' or 'rabbit ears', it's a fungus usually found in the Northern part of the United States, particularly around Michigan to New York. However, it's also been spotted in the George Washington National Forest near the Pandapas Pond."

"That's not far from our crime scene...about ten miles east. Ugh, it's hot." Aubrey took off his coat. "Ugh, I can't wait to get out of this heat and back to Central Air."

"I'll grab Oliver and we can head down there. I love playing with fungus." Hodgins turned his attention to his intern, who had locked the machine. "All set, Oliver?"

"Yes, Dr. Hodgins." Oliver sighed. "The heat will be uncomfortable outside…but science always tops stupid criminals."

"Jessica has told me how cool this thing is…it looks like something out of science fiction…" Aubrey looked the vacuum chamber over. "Can I turn the dial, Hodgins?"

Oliver crossed his arms. "Agent Aubrey, you are not a scientist—"

Hodgins smiled and wheeled out of the way. "Sure. Come on down, Aubrey."

"Dr. Hodgins—" Oliver protested.

"Oliver…let Aubrey _**play**_. He's usually stuck in an office while you and I get to enjoy cool slime and stuff…"

The tall man made a face. "Unless he cheats at Aerial Attack—"

"Hey, I won that rematch fair and square…and you're just sore because Jessica whipped your ass at it last weekend. Now move over, Wells."

Oliver shuffled over as Aubrey got ready. When Hodgins gave the go ahead, he started to turn the dial when the power went out. "Uh oh…I think I killed the lab."

"It wasn't you, Aubrey. I think the lab's AC gave up the ghost and we're going to cook in here very soon, guys." Hodgins peeked outside the Ookey Room. "Looks like the power is all out. Wonder if it's all of the museum."

Just then, Cam walked into the lab. "Hodgins, please tell me one of our experiments didn't just kill our power…"

"No, Cam, I'm innocent this time."

"Well, I got a call from security and the entire building has no power, so the museum is closing. We have generators for our refrigerators and other cold storage facilities for our specimens and other evidence but everything else requires power. It's 3:30 now, so I'm letting everyone go home."

"I do need Oliver to check out something with me. We may know where the crime scene from today's case is."

"Okay, call me later if you find something. See you later, Aubrey."

"Bye, Cam." Aubrey made a decision. "It's almost 4:00 and I've been working for 12 hours. If Booth and Dr. B are still stuck in traffic and the lab is closing, then I'm heading home for the day."

"Okay, see you tomorrow, man." Hodgins wheeled out of the Ookey Room with Oliver following to get equipment for their _**road trip**_.

Aubrey got out to the parking garage and was hit by steaming heat. He hurried and got into his SUV where he jacked up the air conditioning. "Oh yeah…good stuff."

Aubrey sent a message to Booth letting him know he was off for the day. Hearing his phone buzz as he put it down, he read the message from Mrs. Hall and groaned.

_**Our block has no power and it may be hours before it's back on. I'm going to my daughter's house for the night.** _

"Shit…" Aubrey groaned. "I don't want to go back to work…guess I'll go see Jess, even though it will be hot as a you know what there, too. Even with no air conditioning, at least she has power and a _**fan**_."

Arriving at her apartment twenty minutes later, Aubrey got out and was hit again with _**blistering heat,**_ worse since there was no garage to block the sun. Opening the back door to Cho's Grocery, he got some wind from the ceiling fan as he made his way up the stairs.

"After I change into the clothes I have here, we can hit DiAngelo's for an early dinner, then a movie. Yeah, that will work. It's too hot to stay here." Aubrey muttered as he knocked on the door.

Aubrey's plans changed when Jessica opened it wearing a cotton purple sundress with her hair tied back. The agent was punched in the gut with lust as he observed how the outfit was low cut enough that he could see a little bit of her modest cleavage. He liked the length that showed off her long legs and he decided maybe they could wait to go out.

Jessica saw her boyfriend was in a daze. "Superman, are you coming in here or what? It's hot in that hallway."

"Yeah, sorry." Aubrey came in and was relieved to feel only _**muggy**_ as compared to very _**hot.**_ "Whew…a bit toasty in here, but not as bad as outside."

"I know. I swear I went to every store in DC and Alexandria but were all sold out of air conditioners. I'm going to look in Bethesda first thing tomorrow because I'm not going to deal with this all week. We may be more comfortable at your apartment with the central air tonight…"

Taking off his coat, he placed it on the back of the couch and took off his tie. "I have no power at my apartment, Jess. Mrs. Hall let me know. I still have to feed Skinner in the next few hours or so, but you're stuck with me tonight."

"That sucks."

Aubrey made a face. "Geez…thought you would appreciate my company…"

"You know I'm talking about the heat and not you." Jessica smacked his arm as he snickered. "You're a brat. Since I have power, then I guess we're here for a while. Do you want to get a pizza and maybe have ice cream in the _**park**_ later?"

"Sounds good. Maybe we can go to a movie afterwards…anywhere with air conditioning." Aubrey unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt. "I should get out of these clothes. Are my spare clothes still in your bedroom?"

"Yes. Second drawer in my dresser."

Aubrey left and returned five minutes later in cargo shorts and a Green Day t-shirt. While not as hot, he was still uncomfortable. "I hate heat."

"Heat is better than cold, Aubrey. Let me get you something to drink." Jessica walked around the center island to her small kitchen. "I'm having some iced green tea…"

Aubrey wasn't paying attention to his girlfriend, only seeing where the dress stuck to her skin on her back and how its terminus rode dangerously close to her ass. _'It's too hot for sex…it's too hot for sex…damn I want to throw her on the counter and hump her brains out…too hot for sex, Aubrey!'_

Realizing Jessica was waiting for him to answer, Aubrey shook his head. "What, Jess?"

Jessica sighed. "I asked if you wanted water, Coke, or some of that iced cappuccino from the farmer's market that you like so much. What has your attention elsewhere, Aubrey?"

"Sorry…you know how much I hate early wake up calls…didn't get my donuts and coffee until after 6:00…I'll take some of that ice cappuccino, please."

"Poor baby…didn't get his junk food right away…" Jessica chuckled and bent down in the fridge again. "If you make this yourself, it's not as sugary or full of crap as opposed to buying the…whoa…Aubrey…"

Jessica was surprised as she turned around to see her boyfriend was standing next to her looking at her like he wanted her for his next meal. "…um…store…stuff…"

"I know…but I don't want the drink anymore…I'm in the mood for something else."

"Oh…okay…um…wow…" Jessica shuddered as those blue eyes of his turned dark and dangerous. "Um…what do you want?"

Aubrey responded by moving his hand moved under her dress to play with her ass. As she moaned softly, he moved her out of the way to shut the fridge before leaning her up against the wall. "Do you really need to ask, Jessica?"

Jessica could feel his hard on right by her navel and even though she was hot and tired, she couldn't help but moan as he bent down to nibble on her neck. "Superman, you know I love sex with you…it's really, really good…but it's about 80 degrees in here…ohhhh wow…"

"I know…" Aubrey picked her up and pinned her against the wall. Moving his hand between her legs, he felt her wetness and her moan confirmed it wasn't just from the heat. "…but Jessica I don't care right now."

Kissing her hard, the two clung to each other before the agent turned and planted her on her kitchen counter, knocking her purse and two of her textbooks on the floor. She undid his pants and opened his zipper before he pulled the top of her dress down, revealing she had no bra on.

"Damn, Jess…"

"It was too hot to wear one." Jessica muttered before pushing her boyfriend's shorts and boxers down to his knees. When she was done, Aubrey reached underneath, pulled Jessica's panties off her, and tossed them on the floor.

Their meeting was quick and frenzied, punctured by moans on both sides as they forgot about the temperatures outside. It wasn't long before Jessica's nails scratched Aubrey's back. "Aubrey…James…I'm going to…oooohhhhhhhh…."

When Jessica reached her climax, it didn't take Aubrey long to follow her. "Oh Christ…fuck…"

The two remained where they were, with Jessica's legs wrapped around her boyfriend and his pants now almost to his ankles. They panted as they came back down from their high and after they recovered, Aubrey lifted his head up. "So, do you want to head down to DiAngelo's for a pizza and some beer now?"

Jessica couldn't stop herself from laughing as Aubrey backed up while pulling up his boxer shorts and pants. "Sure, just let me put on a bra on before we go."

"Good idea. I can't let other guys see how hot you are." Aubrey chuckled. "Man, I think we're having a better day than Booth and Dr. B are."

"Why is that?" Jessica jumped off the counter and picked up her underwear.

"Because they're stuck in a traffic jam coming back from Silver Springs and we got to fool around in your kitchen." Aubrey headed towards Jessica's bedroom. "I need a quick shower."

"I'll join you in there." Jessica followed her boyfriend out of the kitchen. _"It's too bad Agent Booth and Dr. B are stuck in traffic in this hot weather."_

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

"Booth, yes…yes…yes…oh…oh my…oh…Booth!" Brennan screamed.

The couple were in their bedroom, their clothes making a trail from the entry way down the hall. Booth was on the bed, pumping up into his wife as she gyrated on top of him. Loving how her ample breasts bounced as she rode him, he caressed them as she came. It only took a few strokes for him to follow her. When they were done, Brennan collapsed next to her husband.

"Now Bones…do you…understand…how hot…you are…sixteen…pounds…is nothing…"

The anthropologist caught her breath. "I…understand Booth. I do think I want to make a change, but it will be for me and no one else. Ms. Warren has been after me to start going to yoga with her. Maybe I'll do that along with Pilates."

Booth held her close. "Whatever you want, Bones. Just know that you're beautiful no matter what, all right?"

"I understand Booth. I also understand one more thing…"

"What's that, Bones?"

"How glad I am we have air conditioning and are still not trapped in your SUV in this very unbearable heat."

The couple laughed together. "Bones, want to try getting one more in before Max brings the kids home?"

"I think I would enjoy making love one more time, Booth…"


	2. Bathing Suits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now this chapter is an remake of 2016's Chapter 2: Shopping for Bathing Suits. Some is the same, some has been updated with new stuff. Enjoy this update, folks. I have more chapters coming soon.

The group of seven women were laughing and enjoying themselves as they made their way around Arlington's Fashion Centre Mall while the guys along with their children were back at Booth and Brennan's preparing for a Saturday afternoon _**cookout.**_ They lugged bags from Sephora, Ann Taylor, and other stores where they splurged on summer clothes and other items for themselves. When they visited Intimissimi, each purchased an intimate item in which to surprise their significant other.

They chatted amongst themselves, not noticing that Angela stopped at Nordstrom. Each stopped with Daisy being the last one. Looking back, they saw their friend standing there, so Cam took the lead. "Angela, did you want to look at Nordstrom? We've already bought out Macy's and other stores, but I don't mind."

"We've purchased different things but each of us avoided one section in Macy's and the other stores." Angela replied, looking at each of her friends. "You all know which one."

"Don't remind me…" Daisy moaned.

"Shit…" Andie cursed.

"Did I forget to do that earlier?" Genny said unconvincingly.

"I hate this part of summer…" Jessica groaned.

"God, this gets worse every year…" Cam replied while rolling her eyes.

A confused Brennan looked at the other women before turning to her friend. "Angela, I'm not understanding what you mean. We've bought capris, dresses, new shoes, plus new intimate wear for future sexual occasions—"

Angela put her hand on Brennan's shoulder. "I'm talking about _**bathing suits,**_ Sweetie."

The forensic anthropologist could only respond with an, "Oh…"

There was an uncomfortable silence as the noise of the mall took over. However, it wasn't long until the excuses took over while everyone dug into their purses and pockets.

"I need to remind Oliver to pick up the _**fresh fruit**_ and _**berries**_ for Dr. B's salad and to be on his best behavior until we get there." Daisy dug through her purse looking for her phone. "Oh, and I should tell him to wear his _**sun hat**_ since he burns so easily."

Jessica unlocked her Samsung S10. "I need to call Aubrey and check on him and Rachael. He was also eyeing Andie's potato salad before we left and I need to remind him not to eat all of it again."

"Hunter and the kids will eat nothing but _**ice cream**_ and junk food if I don't check in with them." Genny already had the phone at her ear.

"Crap, forgot to ask Wendell for his size to get him _**swim trunks**_." Andie muttered as she pulled up her phone as to type a text message.

Brennan pulled her phone from her back pocket. "I should call Booth to remind him not to threaten to shoot Dr. Wells again should his obnoxious demeanor annoy him."

"Arastoo and the boys just…need me to check on them." Cam stammered. "They may need _**sunscreen**_ if they're _**outside**_."

Angela rolled her eyes, stuck her fingers in her mouth, and let out a whistle that attracted other shoppers. When satisfied that she got everyone's attention, she smiled.

"Ladies, our men are just fine. Our children are with them and I'm sure they're fine…or at least not mutilated or hurt too much. Now, this is something that must be done by all of us, so we may as well do it together and get it over with."

Daisy gulped before speaking. "But—"

Angela touched the anthropologist's shoulder. "Daisy, we can do this. We're strong women."

"Ladies, Angela is right. This has to be done and we can do it." Brennan turned to her friend with trepidation. "I…I'm ready."

Angela could see the hesitation but held off any comments. "Okay, Jessica let's start with you. What's your excuse? Don't tell me you don't have time last week you said you're almost done with your dissertation for Brennan."

The redhead sighed before lifting her shirt to look at the remaining stretch marks from her pregnancy as well as the faint vertical scar that peeked out of her low-rise denim capris. "Well, you know…things have changed and…"

"Jessica, you were bragging last week about how you and Aubrey started making good use of Rachael's _'nap time'_." The artist said with quotation marks. "Your husband is always checking out your ass and you've lost just about all your pregnancy weight. Aubrey obviously doesn't care about your stretch marks or your C-section scar. Besides, you're lucky that you got the nice Caesarean with the hidden scar."

"Nice Caesarean?" Jessica asked as she unconsciously rubbed the area, recalling the not very pleasant epidural, the pain while she recuperated after giving birth. "Interesting way of looking at it."

"Jessica Warren, you know exactly what I mean." Angela gave her the eye. "I saw that very naughty nightie you brought earlier today, and it doesn't leave much to the imagination. Now, give me your next excuse."

Jessica sighed. "I see your point. Things have settled differently since I gave birth, but Aubrey says I'm even more beautiful than ever…and he does like me in bikinis. All right, I'm in."

Angela turned to her boss. "Cam? Isn't Booth and Brennan watching the boys in August while you and Arastoo go to Greece for your wedding anniversary?"

The pathologist knew where Angela was going. "We are going to Greece, but—"

"There are a lot of beautiful beaches there, Cam…and I'm sure Arastoo would love to see you in a bathing suit that showed off your figure…"

Cam groaned. "Arastoo would love me in a gunny sack. However, I'm almost 47 years old. Thanks to gravity, things are different on me than when I was 27. Besides, we're not just going to the beach…there are ruins and museums…"

"Okay, I know you two are not staying in your room the entire time…maybe the first day but come on lady. Yeah, things are different on you at 47. I turned 41 a few months ago and I know things are different on me. Things have changed on Brennan, too. Daisy, Jessica, Andie, Genny…they're different, too."

Cam crossed her arms. "Angela, you're all gung-ho on growing old. Why on earth is that? Why are you not insecure about your body like the rest of us?"

"My body changed after having my kids and yes, it sucked, but I had to accept that shit happens. It helped that Hodgins told me how beautiful I was and he liked those last few pounds I couldn't lose." Angela shrugged before walking up to her friend. "Come on, Cam…don't torture your husband by wearing a maxi dress on the beach…"

The pathologist looked up and sighed. "Fine…fine…I'll do it."

"Good…" Angela turned to Andie, who merely nodded her head affirmatively. "Smart woman."

"I know better than to argue. Besides, Wendell has said to me the less I wear the better." Andie replied to everyone's chuckles.

"Of course, he would." Angela replied before turning to Genny. "Genny Shaw, you're an Assistant Special Agent in Charge of the FBI. Surely buying a suit doesn't scare you…"

"It doesn't scare me." The petite woman chuckled nervously. "I've taken down men twice my size and I've been shot at by suspects. Why would I be scared about bathing suit shopping?"

"You're tough, lady but you're also a woman. You've got a great body, Gen. Show it off for Hunter, girl. He checks you out when he thinks no one is looking."

"Genny you told me during our babies play date last week that you and Hunter were taking the kids to the Outer Banks for Labor Day weekend." Jessica chimed in. "I'm sure he would love to see you in a bikini."

"Yeah, if we're not careful we'll have another baby in nine months." Genny retorted to everyone's chuckles. "However, if I can take down a suspect who shoots at me and my husband, I can buy a damn bathing suit. I'm in. Daisy?"

"Um…well…" Daisy thought about how she was more curvaceous after giving birth to Lance, but there were negatives, like her butt. "I don't…well…you know what? Screw my baby thighs…let's go shopping!"

"Good girl! All right let's go all. Brennan, I'm sure you'll get the sexiest one of all for Booth…" Angela saw her friend looking doubtful. "Bren, what's wrong?"

The anthropologist hesitated before speaking up. "My health regimen of the last seven months has allowed me to lose 17 of the pounds I was unable to lose after giving birth to Hank but I'm still 13 pounds away from my final goal. Booth says my body is sexier than ever, but…"

Angela put her hands on her friend's shoulder. "Sweetie, I've seen the way Booth watches you when you enter a room. He doesn't see those extra 13 pounds, just you. Aren't you the one who said you two have sex an average of three to four days a week, two kids and all?"

"I am, but—"

"Bren…treat yourself. Let the big guy see you looking hot at the beach. Come on…maybe you'll find someplace to get a quickie in."

"Oh, we've done that already in my office…and his. As we've learned with having a 9-year-old and a 4-year-old, you take the opportunities you can."

"Same with us. Rachael is now crawling, and she'll get into everything and anything, so we're always on alert." Jessica flashed a mischievous smile. "We've sometimes got a pop in by using that closet behind Angela's office or his office at lunch. Limbo's storage closet is pretty fun, too."

Daisy nodded. "Tell me about it. Lance always seems to wake up when we've tried after we put him to bed, so it's usually either at Oliver's apartment or we did use this basement storage room at the Jeffersonian on his lunch hour once."

"While we don't have kids, Wendell and I have taken advantage of his truck in the parking garage during his lunch breaks." Andie chuckled.

Genny chuckled. "Hunter and I found an old storage closet in the basement of the SEC headquarters that's fun."

Angela nodded. "Hodgins and I have found a lot of fun things to do in his wheelchair. We occasionally do this thing now in the Ookey Room where—"

"Wait, are all of you having sex at the Jeffersonian? During work hours?" Cam exclaimed. "You do know that there's security cameras, right?"

"Yes." Brennan replied. "Cam, have you and Dr. Vaziri never had a quick sexual intercourse experience at the lab?"

Cam thought about what to say before deciding nothing was best. "Pleading the Fifth on that."

Everyone laughed before Angela broke up the chuckle fest. "All right ladies. Let's go help each other buy great bathing suits…then treat ourselves with a drink at Founding Fathers before heading back to the men and kids and a cookout."

Grabbing their stuff, the seven ladies marched into Nordstrom's, ready to do battle.


	3. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's chapter is a remake of 2016's EOSFH Chapter 3: Day at the Beach. It alludes to themes that will be later presented in my series The Aubrey Chronicles and takes place in the future of Love & Carbonite's world. I hope you enjoy this trip into Aubrey and Jessica's future with a visit from Booth and Brennan.
> 
> This takes place August and Labor Day Weekend 2023

Aubrey and Jessica had dinner at the Mighty Hut II with Booth and Brennan for a date night without their children. Topics discussed at dinner were work, food, and children, and the news that Jessica was almost 10 weeks pregnant. Aubrey and Jessica planned to hold off telling everyone else until she got to 13 weeks, but they had to tell their closest friends who they know could keep a secret.

"Congratulations, Aubrey." Booth walked up to the bar and poured two glasses of Scotch. Grabbing a small bottle of club soda from the mini fridge, he twisted the top off and brought it to Jessica before giving his friend the tumbler. "This kind of news makes you worthy of my Scotch."

Aubrey accepted the drink and sipped. "Thanks, Booth."

"Your pregnancy explains your fatigue and your frequent vomiting. I suspected it when I saw your gait, but it was none of my business." Brennan sipped her wine. "When is the baby due?"

"March 17th. Of course, we would have a St. Patrick's Day baby." Jessica sighed. "Hopefully these next few weeks before Rachael starts kindergarten are calm and peaceful."

Brennan thought about what Jessica had said and had an idea. "Do you two have any travel plans for Labor Day?"

"Not really, Dr. B. Why?" Aubrey asked.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

After helping clean up and watching a movie, it was almost 10:00 when Aubrey and Jessica got ready to go home.

"Thanks again for dinner, Dr. B."

"You're welcome, Dr. Warren." Brennan said warmly.

As the two women said their good nights, Aubrey and Booth headed out the door to talk themselves. "Booth, thanks again for offering us your beach house for Labor Day weekend. After the excitement of the last week, plus with Rachael starting school, I think it's what Jessica needs. Thanks also for keeping our news a secret. We haven't even told the kids yet."

Booth sipped his Scotch. "No problem, Aubrey. So, you're announcing the news after you get back from _**Ocean**_ City?"

"Yeah. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it. We knew it was still possible, but the chances were very low and…we accepted that. Booth, I want to shout it from the rooftops, but after what happened last spring…" Aubrey shrugged.

"Hey, I don't blame you. If it happened to Bones, I would be cautious, too." Booth saw the two women hug each other. "Well, I think this is your cue, Aubrey."

"Yeah, Daisy is watching the kids for us and I'm sure she wants to get home to Lance." The lanky agent peeked back in the door. "Jess, you ready?"

From where she was, Jessica turned to her husband. "Yes I am. Thank you again for your generous offer of the beach house."

"Of course." Brennan replied. "We enjoy Ocean City very much and so do Hank and Christine. I hope your family enjoy the area like we do."

"I'm sure the kids will, and I could use the _**rest**_." The redhead put her hand on her slight bump. "This one is tiring me out. Being pregnant this time around isn't as easy as Rachael or the twins."

Realizing what she said, Jessica qualified her response. "Not that this is a bad thing…I love being pregnant again…"

"Jessica…it's okay. I know what you meant." Brennan rubbed her assistant's shoulder. "Just remember that this pregnancy is not like your last one. You're also 35 years old and it does make things more difficult. Being pregnant with Hank I found myself more tired. Remember how exhausted Angela was when she had her second child?"

"I do…okay. I guess I'm still nervous…but you're right. This _**road trip**_ will be good for all of us." Jessica grabbed her purse and joined her husband. "Good night, Dr. B. Bye Booth."

The couple got in the car and enjoyed the coolness of the 75-degree heat of the evening, a nice change from the usual _**blistering heat**_ that blanketed the Washington DC Metropolitan Area.

"I'm sorry we'll miss Aaron and Nadia's barbecue this year but going out of town for Labor Day weekend will be nice, Jess. The kids will love the _**beach**_ and being _**outside**_." Aubrey said as he drove through Virginia.

"Yeah, it will be. We can _**relax**_ …as much as Rachael and the twins will let us…" Jessica snickered and was joined by her husband.

"Very true, but they do go to bed eventually, Jessica." Aubrey's hand gently rubbed her leg.

"Wow, what is it about me being pregnant that makes you super horny, Superman?" The redhead chuckled.

"Well yeah, you're hot with a growing bun in the oven. Jessica, you carrying our child makes you glow and you're only more beautiful." Aubrey replied. "You're no slouch, especially once you hit your second trimester. You kept me very busy more than once during those times."

"Very true, Aubrey…very true." The ride grew silent as they crossed into Washington DC and the redhead saw there was something on your mind. "Aubrey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just…I'm thinking about the _**vacations**_ my family took when I was a kid. You know…before all that crap went down with my dad that _**summer**_ and he took off." He hesitated for a moment. "Until then, every Labor Day we would go away either to Oyster Bay, Montauk, or even Finger Lakes. Of course, he always had to leave early because of an _'work emergency'."_

"But your mom knew they weren't…" Jessica said forlornly as she took his hand.

"Nope. The emergencies were usually a woman, the schemes he was involved with, or both. He didn't even hide it after a while." Aubrey stopped at a light. "After that, vacations were mostly a thing of the past because we couldn't afford them."

Jessica felt sad for her husband and another shot of anger at her father-in-law, thankfully out of their lives. "Well, this vacation isn't going to be like those, Aubrey, because you're a good father…and amazing husband."

Aubrey took her hand and kissed it. "Thank you, Jessica."

"Now, another important discussion…" Jessica said. "Rachael's birthday party next weekend."

Aubrey smiled. "She's turning the big 5. A very big deal and a very important discussion…"

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

August 30th, the family was loaded in the vehicle at 8:30 ready to go in Jessica's large Ford Explorer. "Who's ready to go to the beach?"

"We are!" Rachael yelled along with her brother and sister.

"No one has to go to the bathroom?" Aubrey asked his children. Getting shaking heads, he turned to his wife, who was slightly pale. "Jess, are you set?"

Grabbing a piece of toast she'd brought with her, she chewed. "I'm all set. The children's tablets are loaded and ready to go."

"Here we go…" Aubrey started up the vehicle and pulled out onto Janus Street. "We should be there by lunch time."

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Mitchellville, MD, Aubrey and his son met up with his daughters and wife as all came out of the bathroom together at the rest stop. "Daddy, we're hungry…"

Aubrey squatted down to his eldest child. "Honey you have snacks in the car…"

Jessica shook her head. "Aubrey, don't fight it."

"But I want to get there by noon…" Seeing his wife's face, Aubrey surrendered. "All right. Next stop is McDonalds…"

"Yay!" Three children cheered.

"You're a good daddy, Aubrey." Jessica put her arm on his shoulder. "Come on, you're hungry, too aren't you?"

"Well, yeah…" Aubrey nodded before opening the door for their kids.

"That's because you're a…. oh crap…" Jessica raced back into the bathroom.

Not wanting their kids to hear their mother vomiting, Aubrey led them to the SUV. He hoped they wouldn't ask questions.

"Daddy, why is Mom getting sick?" Rachael asked.

"She doesn't feel well, honey. That's all." Aubrey waited for her to come out but of course Rachael asked another question.

"Mommy is getting a bigger tummy." She asked innocently. "Maybe she should eat more apples like we do."

Aubrey bit back his laugh at his daughter's opinion. "Rachael, remember what we talked about with being nice to other people and their outsides."

"Okay." She replied as Jessica got in.

"All good?" Aubrey asked innocently.

"Peachy." Jessica replied before sipping her catnip tea she made for the trip.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Two hours later, Aubrey, Jessica, and clan arrived at Brennan's new beach house and stared in awe for a minute. Getting out, the redhead unbuckled Rachael as Aubrey got their twins out of the back seat. Letting them run up to the door, the couple stood and looked some more.

"The pics Dr. B do not do this place justice, Superman." Jessica breathed.

Aubrey stood next to her. "No, they don't. Booth said the beach is shared by just the residents of the area so it's really quiet and almost secluded."

"Mommy…I'm hungry." Rachael yelled from the porch.

"Beach!" Jamie yelled. "Wanna beach!"

"Back to parent mode." Aubrey said. "If you want to get the key and get everyone inside, I'll bring in our bags."

"I can help—"

"No, Jessica." Aubrey said firmly. "You're not carrying stuff in, not with the precious cargo you're carrying."

"I'm not crippled, James." Jessica muttered before hefting her purse on her shoulder. "Don't take too long. Our children need to be fed and they eat like you."

"Cute." Aubrey pecked his wife on the lips. "See you inside **."**

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

After getting settled in, the family went out to lunch nearby before grabbing groceries and coming back to the house. After getting the kids settled in for their naps, Aubrey took his wife by the hand and led her into the master suite. Shutting the door, he pulled her into an embrace.

"I do enjoy naptime…" Jessica breathed before Aubrey gently laid her down on the bed.

"Me too…" Aubrey gently caressed his wife's womb as they came together.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Monday morning, Aubrey stood on the balcony, admiring the view. The place was just…perfect. Close to the boardwalk, but in a quiet area and privacy with their own stretch of _**beach**_ they shared with a few neighbors. It's no wonder the other couple bought it to take their family to each year.

Their Labor Day vacation had wonderful so far with the weather **s** _ **unny**_ but not extremely _**hot**_ with the breeze at a perfect temperature. Saturday was a fun day at the beach followed by a _**picnic**_ at a nearby _**park**_. Their night was concluded with the couple enjoying a glass of sparking cider out on the large patio enjoying the clear night as their children slept inside.

Sunday, the Aubrey clan went _**sightseeing**_ on the boardwalk which culminated with a day of fun at Jolly Roger Amusement Park. Jessica's activities were limited but they all enjoyed their day together. After the children napped, they had a cookout in the back yard and went down to the beach to build _**sandcastles**_.

This morning they had breakfast before Jessica took the kids down to the beach will him following shortly. As he looked out at the Atlantic Ocean beating upon the shore, he thought about his time growing up in New York.

His father was not one for family bonding and it was more often his mother who took him to the beach or sightseeing as Philip Aubrey was always on the phone with one of his money schemes or planning a tryst. When the elder Aubrey's schemes were exposed, the man cowardly left in the cover of night, taking all the money in the safe and leaving their bank account dry. His mother was humiliated when she had to sell all the properties to cover the lawsuits and court judgements.

After Aubrey became an FBI Agent, his mother wanted him to find a nice girl and make a life for himself. She said there was someone for everyone and that he would find her when he was least expecting it. Aubrey gave his mother assurances but also had a career to focus on first. Of course, that woman his mother said was coming for him never came. By the time he was thirty, he decided his missed his chance and made his peace with that.

Then one balmy October day in 2014, as he and Angela discussed his now inadequate new laptop, a cute redheaded intern slid into the office, almost running him over. He tried not to stare at her, but her green eyes were mesmerizing as she demonstrated how his phone captured a victim's injuries days before being murdered. Before he could say anything to her, she gave him his phone and raced back to get the victim's arms.

Over the next several months, as they kept running into each other during cases, his crush on Jessica Warren grew stronger. The woman was a hurricane and someone that he should have been interested in, but he couldn't help himself. The 26 year old forensic anthropologist was beautiful, quirky, smart as a whip, passionate about what she believed in, always saw the good in people, and after initially blowing his attempt to flirt in a victim's attic during a case, she invited him out for appetizers at Founding Fathers. That night was the start of a beautiful friendship that would only grow as they spent all their time together.

After he finally got the courage to ask her out on a real date after he was an idiot to her during a case, they dated until she kissed him for the first time on a cold wet sidewalk after he saved her from being hit by a car. Soon after that, his best friend became his lover and eventually, his wife.

Jessica Warren was the love of his life. It had been a hell of a journey the last nine years as they weathered a breakup, less than ideal parents, fears, a former friend's schemes to drive them apart, near death experiences for both of them, devastating revelations, and several other _**storms**_ along the way, including one several months ago that tested their bond fiercely. However, like always, they survived, this time with Jessica carrying a souvenir that was due in March.

How he thought he could live without the life they've created was beyond him.

"DADDY!"

Knocked out of his thoughts, Aubrey looked down and saw Rachael, a pretty little girl with shoulder length red hair, blue eyes like his own, and hands on her hips much like her mother did with him sometimes.

Squatting down to his child, Aubrey smiled. "What's up, Pumpkin?"

"Mommy said to get down to the beach or you won't get your morning snacks."

Aubrey picked up his daughter and threw her over his shoulder. "Well, we can't have that, now can we?"

Rachael laughed as they walked down the sand leading to where Jessica was attempting to put _**sunscreen**_ on their younger children. He smiled as he saw Savannah squirming with anticipation while his wife worked on spraying their son.

"Mommy…"

"Hold on Honey. I need to finish with your brother so you two don't turn into lobsters like your mom does in the sun. Getting a _**tan**_ is not in the cards."

"Water…" Savannah pointed impatiently. "Mommy…"

Jessica gave her middle daughter a patient smile. "Honey, your dad will be here in a moment and he'll take you into the water."

Jamie saw their dad and smiled. "Daddy! Water!"

Aubrey put Rachael down as Jessica stood up wearing a green _**bikini**_ top and sarong that flattered her evolving figure. Right now was family time, but after the kids were asleep tonight, he would show her just how beautiful she was carrying their child.

Crossing her arms, Jessica's eyes narrowed in mock annoyance. "Well, it's about time, Special Agent Aubrey. I thought you got lost. You have three children who have been waiting to play in the ocean."

"Sorry…I was out of the deck enjoying the view and took a moment to appreciate things." Aubrey said before kissing his wife passionately.

Jessica lost herself for a moment before letting go. "Whew, Superman. I would love to play with you, but right now, our three kids are ready to go swimming…and they're just as impatient as their daddy is." She finished pointedly.

He thought of the torn panties that were in a locked drawer in their home office, a souvenir of a quickie they had a month ago while the kids were next door at Daisy's house. Those lustful thoughts segued to his musings a few minutes before. "I know, but I want you to know how much I love you and the life we have."

Jessica looked at him before caressing his face. "I love you and our life, too, but I will appreciate you more if you occupy our children for a few minutes. Mommy needs a good book and some saltines."

Aubrey grimaced, thinking about earlier when he heard her vomiting. "Sorry. At least the morning sickness isn't as bad as before."

"That's true. I was able to eat breakfast. Oh…" Jessica opened a cooler and pulled out bags of _**fresh fruit**_ , _**watermelon**_ **,** a cherry _ **popsicle**_ **,** and a bag of trail mix. "This is your morning snack after you help our rugrats burn their excess energy."

"Sounds good…" Aubrey got a flirty smile as he rubbed his wife's posterior. "…however, I would mind having you for a snack during nap time this afternoon—"

"Daddy I wanna play in the water!" Rachael said. "Come on…"

"Daddy!" Savannah and Jamie chanted at the same time.

"Hold that thought, Doctor Warren…" Aubrey gave her a small kiss and pointed to his food. "…and guard my provisions."

Quickly removing his t-shirt and _**sandals**_ , he turned to his children and he smiled. "Who's ready to get chased by the sand monster?"

One redhead and two dark haired twins screamed as they ran out into the water, followed by their dad, clad in _**swim trunks**_. When Aubrey got to them, they frolicked and enjoyed themselves. As he watched his children play in ankle deep water, he peeked at his wife reading a book nearby and smiled.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

After an afternoon of _**cookouts,**_ more _**sandcastles**_ , and water, the Aubrey clan ventured inside for their final evening in Maryland. He and Jessica helped their kids pack up their stuff and got it ready by the door so they wouldn't be rushing in the morning. After putting their daughters and son to bed, they went to their bedroom and came together in the dark as old lovers usually do with whispers of love and moans of pleasure.

When they were done, they laid together intertwined with each other and it wasn't long before Jessica fell asleep. Aubrey held her close and gently rubbed her back with more than once his other hand feeling her small pregnancy bump, still amazed at the life growing inside of the redhead, a part of her and him. As he stared at the ceiling, he smiled at the realization that he was happy and content.

His life before was hard, but it was worth it because right now, his life was perfect.


End file.
